A so-called multifunction printing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an MFP apparatus) has been widely used. The MFP apparatus stores image data taken in from an input device, such as a scanner, image data transmitted to an output device, such as a printer, and document data and manages those data. Furthermore, the MFP apparatus causes a personal computer or the like to refer to, copy, or delete the data via a network. This is called a simple filing system function. In addition, to print a once-printed document again, the MFP apparatus prints the document, reusing the stored image data.
However, what uses the image data, document data, and the like stored in the aforementioned MFP apparatus are the MFP apparatus itself reusing the image data and the like or limited client PCs or the like in the office. That is, its application is limited to a narrow range. Furthermore, at present, customize data or the like cannot be used in another MFP apparatus. Thus, even if useful valuable data is created, it is presently only used in a group, such as a company.
On the other hand, these days, the number of hot spots, such as convenience stores, is increasing and a great variety of contents, including waiting screens for mobile phones and Print Club photo-sticker images, is available. In such a situation, there have been potential demands for the equivalent exchange of the contents, the distribution of the contents for advertisement, the opening of a store dealing in the contents, and others. However, there have been no techniques coping with such demands.